


Sweet Tooth

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Sugar Rush [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Babygirl Alex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alex has a slightly one sided debate with Thomas and ends it with a passive aggressive Tweet. This can't go unpunished, can it?





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates to this series, I've been surprisingly busy this week! As an apology here's a bit of something some of you have asked for!

Alex can sometimes forget his sugar daddies are likely to be on television from time to time. So, he was pretty surprised to have that, “hey I really know that guy,” feeling while watching CNN when he saw Thomas on a debate panel.

 

He watched as Thomas gave his (obviously) wrong opinions and because the other person on the other side of the split screen was apparently not the best at forming an argument Thomas was practically handed the upper hand on a gold platter.

 

Alex shook his head and then fumbled for his phone, he texted Thomas rebuttals to each of his points and claims, even citing different sources as he used their statistics and research.

 

Once Thomas was off air he must have seen Alex’s messages, because almost immediately his phone was ringing.

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

“I just wanted you to know that going against someone with piss par debating skills doesn't make you right,” Alex spoke slowly into the phone and then threw in, “it just makes you the better debater.”

 

He could hear Thomas exhale, “No, none of what you sent to me is solid enough-”

 

“I'm sorry, but what? Those statistics come straight from the US census and other government sources, unless you're saying those aren’t reliable?”

 

“Statistics can be manipulated to say anything-”

 

“That's what everyone says when they know facts can't back them up,” Alex slowly pulled up the Twitter app, he wasn't going to Tweet Jefferson directly, just make a passive aggressive remark about there being a difference between being right and being a good opponent.

 

“Alexander, I hear typing- you're not on Twitter are you?”

 

“What? Me? No! Never!” Alex said it as sincerely as he could, so obviously Thomas knew he was lying through his teeth.

 

“I swear if I get a single notification that you tweeted-”

 

“You have me on your Tweet notifications? That's so sweet, I- shit!” Alex realized he posted the tweet by accident, what he had meant to do was block Thomas (and maybe James) and then post, but that plan went out the window.

 

Alex heard the notification reach Thomas’ phone and then all too kind voice speak, “Alexander, where are you right now?”

 

“I'm in the living room having a slice of cake,” Alex answered sheepishly.

 

“Mhm, so how should we punish you this time?”

 

“Did I really do anything wrong? You started it-”

 

“How did I start it!?”

 

“You went on national television and shared your terrible opinions-”

 

“Alexander, when James and I get home you're being punished, your bad opinions on my wonderful opinions aside, how was your evening?”

 

Alex let out a sigh, he could argue about why he was right when they got back, for now, why not let himself melt into a nicer conversation, “It was okay, I miss you two.”

 

“We miss you too, Babygirl,” Thomas’ voice was softer, but not quieter, “did you do anything aside from being bad today?”

 

Alex reclined on the couch as he placed the phone between his ear and the couch.

 

“Not really, I don't really know what to do with myself, I wrote a ton of essays against your party and sent them to the Washington Post.”

 

“Of course you did, did you-”

 

“Yes, I did it under a pseudonym like you and Papa asked,” Alex answered tiredly.

 

“That is good,” Thomas smiled to himself, “is my baby sleepy?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

Alex could hear a low hum of thought from the other line before he received a response, “why don't you go to bed, okay? I'll talk to you until you fall asleep, maybe Papa too if you're still awake by the time I get back to our hotel here.”

 

Alex nodded and then realized Thomas couldn't see him nod so quickly said, “Yes, is it okay if I put the phone on speaker?”

 

“Yes, baby, go ahead.”

 

Alex took the phone with him as he climbed into Thomas and James’ bed. He listened to Thomas tell him about how much he and James would rather be with him, and how good he was even when he did bad things. It was nice and comforting to have that sweet honey dipped Virginian voice lull him to sleep.

 

~~~

 

When Thomas Jefferson finally entered his hotel room he was relieved to see James was still awake, reading a book he probably packed for the trip or picked up in a store while they were there.

 

“You won’t believe who texted me after my debate,” he said as soon as he stepped into their bedroom, placing a kiss to the other man’s cheek before beginning to undress himself and retire into more comfortable clothing.

 

“Alex?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“You’re not the only one who has notifications on for him,” James laughed and then added, “plus he called me earlier with a list of grievances about our party.”

 

“I hate his politics,” Thomas said and then sighed, “but he could make a really good career for himself in politics, or journalism, whichever one.”

 

“He’s smart, I’m sure he’ll figure out some way to do all that and more,” James placed his book on the nightstand, “but he was right to an extent.” James mused aloud, “the person you went against was simply awful.”

 

Thomas laughed, “I could make anyone look awful, you sure it just wasn’t my excellence?”

 

James snorted, “Alright, Mr. Jefferson, don’t get cocky.”

 

Thomas let out a lower chuckle before getting on the bed, “I would like,” he paused to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, “to get cocky with you,” it was then an idea dawned on him and he let out a soft sound of satisfaction, “I have the perfect punishment for Alex when we get home.”

 

A smirk grew upon the other man’s face, “oh? Please, don’t hold out on me.”

 

The words Thomas whispered sent shivers under his skin in the best way.

  


~~~

 

When the two Virginians came home it was a early Thursday morning, so they were slightly surprised to find a small adorable guest lying on their couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream being lazily shoveled into his mouth.

 

Thomas placed a finger to his lips to get James to be as quiet as possible as he stalked over to their sugar baby. Alex was almost unseen since he had Thomas’ favorite purple throw draped on top of himself.

 

The taller of the two Virginians leaned down, “it’s a bit early for ice cream, isn't it darlin’?”

 

Alex, still obviously tired and out of it stared at him with wide eyes and slowly processed the new additions to his surroundings. He smiled up at him leaned up, placing his ice cream on the table and wrapping his arms around Thomas’ neck.

 

“Daddy,” Alex nuzzled into his neck, “this apartment isn't the same without you both in it with me.”

 

James let out a chuckle as he locked their door, leaving their bag next to it and pressed a kiss onto Alex’s lips.

 

The college student was immediately pushing himself into it, practically forcing Thomas to pick him up as the trio was pushed together, clumsily making their way to their bed. It didn't take long to get Alex visibly excited for more, and he had no restraint in begging for it from either James or Thomas and they almost always gave him exactly what he wanted, so you could imagine his surprise at being sat to the side in exchange for Thomas climbing over James, kissing and caressing him instead.

 

Alex was surprised, they never left him out before, sure he was used to sharing, but he wasn't getting anything.

 

He watched with eyes clouded in lust as Thomas pumped his fingers in and out of James, his moans slowly filling the room.

 

When Alex went yet another span of time without being touched or even spoken to he got a bit more fidgety, finally letting out a low whine, followed by a whimper.

 

Thomas stopped his movements on James to look at him with a smile, “what was that, baby? What's wrong?”

 

Alex shifted, the sheets all that he could get to rub against him, “want Daddy and Papa.”

 

“Want us?” Thomas smirked, “You have us right here, isn't that right, Papa?” Thomas rocked into him, making James tremble as he answered.

 

“Y- yes, Baby, we're both right here.”

 

“Not touching me though,” Alex said as he lied down next to them, rolling his knuckles along his abdomen.

 

“Mm you want one of us to touch you, baby?”

 

Alex’s only response was a sulky nod.

 

Thomas laughed as he picked a more controlled speed for thrusting into James, “you sure? I thought you might prefer getting your phone and using Twitter all day.”

 

So, that was what this was about? Alex weighed his options in his mind and decided to go with pulling some sympathy from the older men.

 

“Daddy, Papa, please, missed you so much.”

 

“Baby, I told you, you have us right here,” Thomas smirked as he moved James on top of himself, letting him find a comfortable speed to roll his body on him.

 

“Ugh…. I’m sorry about the CNN thing, Daddy, can I please have something? Papa, please, I feel left out.”

  


James never had a good resolve for punishment, he caved to his Babygirl’s request, “come here, baby.”

 

Alex crawled over and was engulfed in a warm kiss as James moved up and down, trailing kisses along his neck and chest. Alex bit back a groan, “Papa, so good.

 

“What do you want baby? Want to feel Daddy’s tongue in that sweet hole of yours?” James teased him with a flex of his finger around his entrance.

 

“Yes, please,” Alex moaned out.

 

James smiled, “of course you do, baby, why don't you tell Thomas how sorry you are for not listening to him and how good he was at the debate this week?”

 

Alex frowned, he wasn't sorry, Thomas had a shit opponent who could have made a skeleton look like an amazing debater, but Thomas’ tongue inside of him was something he not only missed, but was ready to just beg for anyway. He could always get technical after all is said and done to retract his words’ meaning.

 

Alex nodded ducked away from James to kiss Thomas, slow and passionately, an unspoken sorry, “Daddy, I’m sorry I tweeted when you asked me not to and you really did do good at the debate, I liked seeing you on tv and watching you talk about policy. You sounded so smart, and I really loved it.”

 

Thomas let his fingers trail down Alex’s jaw and smiled, “there's my sweet baby. Climb on top of me so Daddy can give that nice ass of yours the treatment it deserves.”

 

Alex was relieved to say the least, he had liked seeing James and Thomas together, but he loved being with them both, at the same time, even more.

 

It was in the cover of blankets and lazy days in that Alex mumbled his first, “I love you both,” to two equally tired Virginians who didn't quite register the words he had said.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
